


you knew who i was (with every step that i ran to you)

by halftheway



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halftheway/pseuds/halftheway
Summary: molly's smile softens, and they reach over to touch his face. “easily flustered, are we?”“a little,” fjord answers honestly. he leans helplessly into their touch and says, “maybe it’s just you, though.”
Relationships: Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	you knew who i was (with every step that i ran to you)

**Author's Note:**

> *gestures to fjord and molly* i just think they're neat

molly’s curled up in the little nest they’ve created in their bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets, knees drawn up to their chest, tail curled around themself. they’re asleep, or seem to be, because they don’t react to fjord coming in. it’s almost cute, until fjord turns to his own bed and finds it bare.

he sighs, and decides to figure out what he’s going to do about that in a minute. he starts undressing, taking off his armor and carefully placing it with the rest of his belongings, trying to be as quiet as he can.

not quiet enough, apparently, because molly begins to stir behind him. 

“fjord?”

“yeah, ‘s me,” fjord replies. when he turns to face them, they’ve spread out, limbs stretched across the bed.

their eyes are still closed as they hum softly. “that’s good.”

“you comfy there, molly?”

“mmhm.”

“gonna put my shit back on my bed?”

“nope,” molly says. “you can join me in mine, though.”

fjord snorts, but they pat the space beside them. knowing molly, they’re serious about not giving his bedding back, so he sighs and climbs into bed with them.

molly immediately plasters themself to his side, throwing an arm and a leg over him. it’s not unwelcome, and he finds himself wrapping an arm around their shoulders.

“this okay?”

he nods, then remembers molly can’t see him. “it’s good,” he affirms. he drops a kiss on the top of molly’s head without thinking too much about it, and they wriggle against him happily.

“goodnight, fjord.”

“‘night, molly.”

fjord wakes in the middle of the night, though thankfully not because of nightmares. he rubs at an eye blearily, and it's not until molly shifts that he remembers they're there, face buried in his neck.

“molly?” he tries, but they don't respond. he hesitates, then carefully runs a hand through their tangled purple curls.

they let out a small satisfied noise as they stretch, one fjord would almost call a purr if he didn't know better.

“hello.” they crack one red eye open and give him a little smile, showing off sharp teeth.

“hey,” he replies, voice suddenly hoarse.

“nightmares again?” they ask, watching him intently. or he assumes they are, their… unusual eyes are difficult to read.

“nah,” he says.

he realizes he's been staring when molly gives a laugh and rolls off his chest.

they sit up and say, “you gonna punish me for stealing your stuff by puking seawater on me?” their face is suddenly serious, and fjord shakes his head.

“i- no,” he says.

molly’s lips quiver before they break into a grin. “i’m just fucking with you.”

“oh.” fjord silently curses as he feels his face flush. “yeah. right.”

their smile softens, and they reach over to touch his face. “easily flustered, are we?”

“a little,” fjord answers honestly. he leans helplessly into their touch and says, “maybe it’s just you, though.”

“yeah?”

“yeah.” it feels like there’s so much more fjord wants to say, but he can’t find the words. molly rubs their thumb against his cheek, brushes his lips, laughs softly when it catches on one of his tusks.

“these are growing out well, huh?”

he hums in agreement. “still not sure how i feel about ‘em, to be honest.”

“i think they’re handsome,” molly says, their tail turning lazy figure eights behind them. “they’re _you_ , y’know? they’re part of you.”

“that’s how teeth work, darlin’.”

they shake their head and smile, showing their own sharp teeth. “you know what i mean. you’re more confident in yourself, and that’s attractive.”

fjord says nothing, still trying to process the compliments.

“you with me?” molly asks gently. if they were anyone else, fjord would think they were unsure. as it is...

“i'm with you,” he repeats, and leans in.


End file.
